Year of the Rabbit
by Aero-Dragon's-Sky
Summary: Life rurally is simple and slow. However, Hiro has the habit of attracting the most unique people and finding himself in the oddest situations. This is a set of over 100 dabbles about Konohana's doctor in training.
1. First Appearance

I've always wanted to try writing drabbles (which are short little passages exactly 100 words). So, I chose to write a set about Konohana's kind hearted little klutz. If you're curious about the title, I decided Hiro would fall best into the year of the rabbit for the Chinese zodiac. Honestly, I think it hits him spot on, so I chose it as my title. I hope you enjoy these! I'm going to try writing 100. Woo!

* * *

**The First Drabble: First Appearance**

"Can I help you?" she asked curiously, surprised that a kid would show up without his parents. He wasn't from the village. He looked so very… cute. If her son was that adorable, she'd never let him out of her site. His large, innocent eyes were a dark coal color, and he only looked to be a child, maybe 12 or so. His soft looking hair was dark brown, his bangs in his face. Overall, he really was very cute!

"Dr. Ayame?" he asked curiously. She nodded and he looked relieved. "I'd like to train as an apprentice under you."

* * *

And with that I immediately stray from game cannon. Hiro was actually born in Konohana, and only left for the city to attend medical school (according to his date dialogue). However, in my set of drabbles he's just lived in the city his whole life. His parents are both still in the city. Also, his eye color may be dark brown. However, his official wedding attire art has his eyes depicted as dark grey. So, I'm making them coal grey.


	2. Glasses

**The Second Drabble: Glasses**

Dark coal gray eyes opened tentatively. He… wasn't in his room at home…? A bit startled, he reflexively reached out to his bedside to grab his glasses, as he didn't sleep in his contacts. Only to discover they weren't there…?

"Didn't mean to startle you," Ayame chuckled, noticing how absolutely uneasy the boy was. "I guess it's a bit early for a spoiled kid from the city."

Right… he was in Konohana. "Um, I have myopia…" he stated.

Ayame smiled, noticing glasses on the bookshelf. She handed them to him. "I'm going to have fun with you in the morning!"

* * *

Myopia is nearsightedness. Hiro has it rather severely. I could imagine Hiro needing corrective lenses. Though, honestly, I think he'd look really silly in glasses. So, he wears contacts, and absolutely hates people getting to see him in glasses.


	3. Acceptance

**The Third Drabble: Acceptance**

Kana blinked in confusion. "Ayame," he stated, raising an eyebrow at the small boy behind the counter. "Did… you hire someone? Wait, is he even old enough? Or… wait…! You're not—!"

Hiro blinked innocently as Ayame came up behind him. She grinned, hand settling atop Hiro's head. "Meet Hiro, my new apprentice. No. I'm not his… master." Hiro's eyes widened a tad.

"He's… cute," Kana grunted in surprise, examining the boy.

"Isn't he?" Ayame laughed evilly to herself.

Kana extended his hand the younger boy. "Name's Kana. Nice to see a new face."

Hiro returned the greeting, smiling happily.

* * *

Kana then proceeds to warn Hiro that he's living under a demon now. Maybe I should have written these drabbles about Ayame…


	4. Death

**The Fourth Drabble: Death**

Two months. Two months was all it'd taken for him to get his first taste of death. The man had had a wife, and a five year old son… and Hiro had been completely powerless to help.

Dr. Ayame had convinced him there was nothing that they could have done. It'd been a blood clot in the man's brain. She was left the task of consoling the man's family—friends of hers.

Hiro had seen the man a few times. He'd been kind and welcoming.

What good was it being a doctor if he couldn't prevent things like this from happening?!

* * *

Can you guess who the man is? It's Ina's husband—Rahi's father. Sorry to depress you. This was actually meant to be the fifth one, but 4 is the number of death. So it got this spot. Also, I fixed that darn typo in the SUMMARY.


	5. Accent

**The Fifth Drabble: Accent**

Unfortunately, Hiro's accent and style of speech were quite different from the Konohana locals. He was sometimes painfully aware of it. It didn't help that he often thought to himself in another language. His mother had taught him her family's native tongue while his father had taught him the local language and another. He may need to work with a patient from a different area one day, and so his father had seen to his fluency in three languages. And his accent and word choice were just _normal_ in the city. He still flushed when someone pointed it out, though.

* * *

Do I have an update schedule? Er, not really.


	6. Clouds

**The Sixth Drabble: Clouds**

People had always told him his head was up in the clouds, whether it was Ayame snapping at him for daydreaming or Kana deciding to take advantage of his fairly oblivious state. He was naïve, and a bit of a dreamer. However, Ayame was pretty good about keeping him occupied enough to keep him tied down to the ground.

Ayame smiled and ruffled his hair, effectively bringing him back to reality. She set another massive medical textbook in front of him. "How about you study about being a doctor instead of daydreaming about it?" He flushed scarlet and nodded obediently.

* * *

I've always wanted to eat a cloud. Though I guess drink would be a more scientific outlook. Breath? Whatever.


	7. Protect

**Oh! Oh! Warning.** We have a bad word in here, folks. Parental discretion is advised? Is that right? I did rate this teen.

* * *

**The Seventh Drabble: Protect**

Hiro glanced up in surprise when a hand slammed down just above his head. He blinked, peering up at Kana with slight surprise. "Kana?" he asked curiously.

The two blondes winced slightly and both took a step back for the man twice their size. "You two should fuck off. Bother Hiro again, and you'll be sorry."

The two rather quickly turned and took their leave back over to Bluebell's side and Kana sighed, moving away from his protective position over Hiro. "Stay away from those two Bluebell idiots, Hiro. Come on, let's head back."

Hiro frowned slightly, but he nodded.

* * *

Ah, and so is Hiro's first taste of Bluebell's and Konohana's dislike of each other. Cam and Ash were trying to tease him for moving to Konohana. Granted, Hiro was rather oblivious that they were getting onto him, hence why he's confused of Kana's actions. Oblivious little thing.


	8. Bones

**The Eighth Drabble: Bones**

Hiro perked up slightly, hearing rattling and Ayame approaching… He'd learned to grow a bit wary of her approaches. He blinked in slight surprise as she happily set a skeleton down beside her. "You won't believe what I found in the closet!"

"That's… creepy," he admitted, a bit embarrassed that bone casts of all things made him uneasy.

"Oh, yes," she laughed happily. "Let's play a game! This skeleton is staying right… _here_ until you memorize every last bone! Got it? It will watch you while you sleep!"

Needless to say, his desk and bed mysteriously switched places before nightfall.

* * *

I don't think I made that clear at all. Basically, Hiro's bed was behind the bookshelves. Then Ayame placed that skeleton in front of it. So, Hiro moved his bed over to the wall and put his desk where his bed was (how his room is arranged in the game). He's since learned all the bones, but Ayame refused to move it. Hiro's gotten used to it, though.


	9. Fireworks

**The Ninth Drabble: Fireworks**

He couldn't help gazing up in wonder at the colorful explosions in the sky, going off with a massive bang and the scent of smoke. Kana and he had managed to get up on the clinic's roof, which offered a perfect view of the summer festival's fireworks. It'd been amusing since they were both in yukata and Hiro lacked any sense of grace.

Kana glanced at his friend. "You look like a little kid, all over excited about fireworks."

"They're stunning," Hiro responded, gazing back at the sky in wonder. Kana couldn't help chuckling at how cute Hiro was sometimes.

* * *

Hiro is terrified of heights according to game cannon, but Kana dragged him up there anyway. Thankfully, the fireworks kept Hiro happy enough.


	10. Music

**The Tenth Drabble: Music**

One thing he missed most from the city was music. There were only a few choice radio stations in Konohana, all three of them relating to the weather, two of them so blurry you could barely make them out. He and his friends used to break rules, studying late at night in the library, a radio on in the middle of the large wooden table while they all chatted, quite loudly, about their favorite songs or the news. He felt almost isolated in Konohana, frozen in time with no idea of what was happening outside of the small sleepy village…

* * *

Lillian shows up eventually in number 12… and then she invades nearly every drabble thereafter.


	11. Egg

**The Eleventh Drabble: Egg**

He seemed to lack the ability to crack an egg correctly. He either tapped it too softly to crack it, or he ended up smashing the shell. Yun raised an eyebrow at him and he smiled sheepishly. Ayame actually preferred her eggs over easy, so he was trying to get the hang of making them. Yun was going to use the mess ups in some scrambled egg onigiri or something.

The woman laughed softly and shook her head in dismay. "Okay, so obviously let's learn to crack the egg first," she sighed gently. "Looks like I'll have plenty to scramble."

* * *

:)


	12. River

**The Twelfth Drabble: River**

Hiro sighed contently, curled up by the river on his day off. The nice spot was in the shade from the sunlight, and it tended to be cooler. Often, Nori, Ying, or even Kana would come to chat to him in his less busy times. For now though, he was peacefully alone, leaned back again a tree, a book on his thighs.

He glanced up curiously as someone he'd never met approached. She shyly took a seat. "Mind if I join you? I'm new to the village. My name is Lillian." And so began the start to another crazy friendship.

* * *

Enter Lillian. Now she never goes away. Here comes the flirting. Fun fact: I already have 78 of these drabbles written :D


	13. Apple

**The Thirteenth Drabble: Apple**

"Shouldn't you eat a tomato?"

Hiro glanced up towards the doorway where Lillian stood, and finished taking a bite of the soft, sweet golden apple. "I hate tomatoes," he plainly responded after swallowing. "Or anything containing tomatoes for that matter."

She laughed in dismay. "You told me how healthy they are, though!"

He smiled. "They are. They just taste awful to me."

"Most doctors are hypocritical, though. They say make sure to get plenty of rest, then they stay up until two in the morning studying—_annoying their mentor_."

"Good morning, Dr. Ayame," the two greeted her with a laugh.

* * *

She'll get you back, Hiro. Look out.


	14. Coffee

**The Fourteenth Drabble: Coffee**

"Hiro, you should try some of this coffee. It's actually sweet and not bitter."

Ayame glanced over at them and frowned. "Don't you dare give him that stuff," she stated casually. "Hiro is not allowed to drink anything darker than green tea—unless _you _want to put up with him on a caffeine high."

Hiro looked mildly unamused. Lillian laughed. "It can't be that bad."

…

"Ah! When did the sky get so _blue_?! Hey, hey, _Lillian_, wouldn't be astounding if it snowed in _August_?!"

Lillian rubbed her temples as Hiro prattled on and occasionally burst into laughter. Lesson learned.

* * *

Astounding. That's a Hiro word.


	15. Cat

**The Fifteenth Drabble: Cat**

Hiro smiled sweetly, kneeling down to stoke Lillian's cat, which had happily set to circling his legs the second they stepped inside. Lillian just laughed happily. "She loves new people," she chuckled.

"She's really adorable," Hiro cooed, carefully picking the cat up. The white, blue eyed beauty seemed perfectly happy in his secure hold, nuzzling under his neck and purring like crazy.

Lillian just snorted. "She particularly likes you, it seems. Gosh, Shiro. Stop being such a flirt! Hiro is here to see me!"

"Aw, but Lillian, she's so sweet!"

Lillian laughed. They ended up playing with Shiro that afternoon.

* * *

I find it a bit funny how so many people love Cam because he likes cats. Hiro loves everything XD Lillian's cat's name means white in Japanese. I wasn't feeling very original-sorry. It just has a similarity to Hiro's name by pure chance.


	16. Pumpkin

**The Sixteenth Drabble: Pumpkin**

Hiro poked the massive orange fruit or vegetable or whatever. How in the world did he tell if it was ripe? He ate pumpkin occasionally, and he actually did quite like it. But he'd never tried to cook one of the things. However, it was fall—time for pumpkins and a good time to try making Ayame's favorite dish.

"We should carve it!"

He nearly jumped from his skin when Lillian came up behind him. "How are you supposed to eat it is what I want to know," he responded.

She nodded thoughtfully. "I'll help."

And so the lesson began.

* * *

Yay for upcoming Halloween! For the record, Lillian has no clue either. They're going to find out together. Random knowledge: they're ripe when the skin and stem are hard. It should also give a hallow sound when thumped. Orange pumpkins are usually ripe, but green ones can be, too.


	17. Theif

**The Seventeenth Drabble: Thief**

Hiro reached up, plucking an apple from the lowest branch of the tree. Mako raised a thick eyebrow, and Kana snorted softly at his friend. Hiro hummed happily, taking a bite out of the golden fruit. "Mako, your trees make the best fruit," the apprentice stated happily.

Mako just grunted, though he couldn't help smirking slightly. He was rather fond of Ayame's adorable apprentice. "I should cut that hand off, you little thief." Hiro just blinked innocently, and the orchardist snorted.

Kana chuckled and protectively laid his hand atop Hiro's head. "Got anything I can use as fodder today, Mako?"

* * *

They have crazy growing techniques of pruning the flowers, putting wax bags on the apples, putting foil on the grown so the apples get even sunlight, ect. You should look it up. Did you know Fuji apples get their name from a town called Fujisaki and not Mt. Fuji?


	18. Pillow

**The Eighteenth Drabble: Pillow**

"You're too boney," Lillian huffed, breaking the silence.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Hiro sighed.

Kana grunted, moving over to Hiro. Lillian moved away for the rancher and Hiro blinked slightly, a bit confused until Kana laid down on him. The apprentice frowned slightly. They _had_ been lying in the grass together, talking.

"Yep. You suck as a pillow, Bro," Kana confirmed.

Hiro just sighed in dismay.

"Ugh, I feel a hip bone here, ribs here—" Hiro yelped as Kana moved over his stomach, nearly crushing him. "Sorry."

"Thank you for… the analysis of my abilities as a pillow."

"No problem."

* * *

Scrawny people tend not to make the best pillows. The squishiest part tends to be organs, and most aren't comfortable having a head jammed into that precious cavity. Pft.


	19. Life

**The Nineteenth Drabble: Life**

He walked with Lillian and Kana, surveying all the destruction the storm had caused Lillian's farm. There were crops destroyed, her barn was damaged, and even a tree had been uprooted. The place was a complete mess. However, Kana could help her fix the barn, and crops could be replanted. Her animals were safe. "At least you are safe and unharmed," Hiro stated softly.

Lillian smiled thankfully at the apprentice as he knelt down next to her destroyed flowerbed, carefully brushing away debris. The three friends shared a smile at the small green sprouts already popping up from the soil.

* * *

Plants!


	20. Clothes

**The Twentieth Drabble: Clothes**

Lillian blinked as she found Hiro in… well, different clothes than usual. He completely looked like he belonged in the city with his fitted jeans, colorful rainbow socks, white under shirt, and thin loose aqua and white over shirt.

He glanced back at her, sprawled out on his bed reading. "Oh. Hello, Lillian."

She just raised an eyebrow, plopping down beside him. "You look really different."

He looked confused for a moment, then amused. "Oh. Well, I don't always wear scrubs and my uniform, Lillian."

She laughed softly. "Yeah, I guess. Still. You do look cute… and even younger."

"Hey!"

* * *

I'm so happy! I actually wrote two more drabbles today! An amusing one called Summer, and another called Secret with Ayame and Kana in them respectively. They're numbers 62 and 77, though (so you won't see them for a whiiile XD). Yay for number 20? :) Thanks for all the reviews, guys! I'm glad you like these silly/cute drabbles!


	21. Night

**The Twenty-First Drabble: Night**

Hiro breathed out, his warm breath coming out in a soft white puff. He needed to get back inside soon, but the below freezing night winter air was pleasurably bracing. He couldn't sleep, as usual. He really hated his insomnia at times, but reading hadn't helped him fall back asleep. So, here he was at two in the morning, gazing up at the glowing night sky and daydreaming. Was it daydreaming if it was night? Hiro finally shivered and reluctantly got up, heading back towards the clinic. He just hoped he didn't trip in the dark and wake Ayame up…

* * *

And so the numbers get larger.


	22. Misunderstanding

**The Twenty-Second Drabble: Misunderstanding**

Lillian's eyebrow immediately shot up at the sight she'd just stumbled across. Was Kana's arm honestly wrapped around Hiro's waist? "I didn't know you two were that way!" she gasped, not knowing if she should be excited by a forbidden relationship between two males, or depressed because she'd just lost a shot at two attractive guys.

"Lillian, don't be an idiot," Kana grunted, "he tripped and fell. The usual. I've gotten pretty good at grabbing him."

Hiro just looked rather confused by the whole conversation, pulling away from Kana's hold. "Sorry," he sighed, sounding depressed at his lack of coordination.

* * *

No, I could _not_ resist.


	23. Warm

**The Twenty-Third Drabble: Warm**

Ayame felt a smile play across her lips as she walked into the kitchen. Hiro was curled up under the kotatsu they always pulled out in the winter. He'd been studying a little bit ago… he must have fallen asleep. She sighed, gently shaking him awake. He couldn't sleep on the floor for the night!

His eyes fluttered open and he glanced up at her sleepily. "Get to bed," she laughed gently.

He blushed. "Oh, sorry… It was warm," he uttered sheepishly, sitting up and gathering up his notes and books, heading off to his room.

She couldn't help smiling…

* * *

Kotatsu are basically tables with a blanket thrown over them and a heater underneath. It's a cute idea I guess XD


	24. Busy

**The Twenty-Fourth Drabble: Busy**

Lillian poked her head around the corner curiously, finding Hiro on the floor of his room, open books and notes scattered all around him. He also had several stacks of books piled up around him, a cup of tea balanced precariously atop one of the piles. He'd changed out of his uniform and was in a long-sleeved blue shirt and jeans, barefoot, with a biscuit stick covered in chocolate between his lips, his eyes trained on the text before him. The window was open, letting in colder air.

She decided to bother him tomorrow instead, when he wasn't so busy.

* * *

Sorry I'm a bit late! I haven't been online much (I've been reading too many good books!). The next drabble is a touch bit romantic. It's called umbrella!


	25. Umbrella

**The Twenty-Fifth Drabble: Umbrella**

Lillian frowned when a raindrop hit her on the head. Crud. Right, it was supposed to rain on Friday… yes, it was Friday. That meant the heavens were sure to open up in the next… eight seconds. Yun's was the closest place she could take cover in.

She was a bit surprised when the rain stopped. She looked up and back, finding Hiro smiling kindly at her, holding his umbrella over her head. She couldn't help smiling back thankfully. "Thanks."

She had to admit it was nice being so close to the apprentice as he walked her to her home.

* * *

Every romance ever is required to have an umbrella scene. I think I'm being so stingy with updates because I've only written a single drabble the past week XD Number 26 is called burn... BUUUUUURN. If anyone has a drabble request... send to me!


	26. Burn

**The Twenty-Sixth Drabble: Burn**

Lillian cursed and yanked her hand back from the stove in surprise. She'd been a bit stupid putting her hand there.

"Are you alright?" Hiro asked, quickly glancing at her and noticing she was cradling her burned hand. He reached out, taking her hand and pulling her over to the sink, letting cold water run over it.

Lillian smiled faintly as the water soothed the pain into nonexistence. "Thanks," she uttered softly. It felt nice to have his hands gently over hers. "You seem to know how to fix everything."

He smiled gently. "I'm just thankful I can help you."

* * *

Constant updates... commence! You should get another one tomorrow. It's _almost_ Thanksgiving holidays... YES! Food! I'm still taking requests if you have any!


	27. Cold

**The Twenty-Seventh Drabble: Cold**

"How the hell are you not cold?" Kana snapped irritably as he stood there in the snow, wearing thick boots, a heavy coat, warm pants, and a thick scarf. He hated being bundled up, too.

Hiro innocently tilted his head. "I love winter," he started casually. He was wearing his long sleeved light blue shirt, a pair of long dark blue pants, and a simple white scarf. It wasn't a big difference from his summer clothes. He looked perfectly comfortable with snowflakes in his hair.

Kana just grumbled in dismay. He brushed some snow off Hiro's head. "We're going inside."

* * *

Kana actually doesn't dislike the cold in game-cannon, in fact, he loves running around in it. I thought the vision of a bundled up and annoyed Kana would be amusing, though.


	28. Color

**The Twenty-Eighth Drabble: Color**

"Hiro, is your favorite color green?" Lillian asked curiously, sitting on his bed, looking down at his pretty green duvet.

"Hmmm…?" he hummed, glancing up from what he'd been reading at his desk. "It's one of them. I like a minty shade of it. I like white, too. Which I guess is a good thing."

"Why do doctors always wear white?"

"It's easy to bleach blood and other stains out of," he said simply, hesitating, "I shouldn't have been so frank with that…." Lillian waved it off, laughing. "I like blue, too. Even more than green, actually. Particularly pale blues."

* * *

I had insane inspiration! I wrote like over 5 drabbles yesterday. I only have 8 more until I have all 100!


	29. Emergency

**The Twenty-Ninth Drabble: Emergency**

"Are you ever scared that… Hiro won't… make it as a doctor?" Lillian asked carefully.

It immediately drew Ayame's gaze and Lillian winced in regret. "No, actually. I know he'll be an amazing doctor. I was away one weekend, and an emergency happened. A man from a nearby village had his arm smashed in some machinery. Hiro preformed the amputation alone. Granted, he couldn't eat for a week afterwards and he had nightmares, but he stayed strong though the procedure. He did a good job and saved the man's life. He can handle anything."

She'd never doubt him again. Ever.

* * *

This is one of my favorites I've written :) In the pregnancy scene, he's so nervous and scared. Then he takes over as a perfect husband and doctor.


	30. Hate

**The Thirtieth Drabble: Hate**

Had he honestly ever hated anyone? No, he didn't think so. But, what he felt at that second definitely felt like hate. There was a hot pressure in his abdomen, and everything was tense. He realized he was tightly clenching his teeth and fists. Adrenaline was coursing through his veins. He'd honestly never wanted to hurt anyone before, but how could that jerk have made Lillian cry? And he was so powerless to stop her tears. All he could do was whisper soothing words to deaf ears and hold her comfortingly. Yes, this was definitely his first feeling of hate.

* * *

I would have taken the simple approach to this prompt and just written about Hiro hating tomatoes, but I decided to go a different route. This is my least favorite drabble, though. Basically, another bachelor broke Lillian's heart by rejecting her. Meh.


	31. Name

**The Thirty-First Drabble: Name**

"Lillian. Do you know Hiro's full name?"

She shook her head at Ayame's question, realizing that Hiro was from the city so it only made sense that he had a family name. People from the rural areas simply used the name Goodman or Goodwife. "No. What is it?"

"Kajitani Chihiro."

She is a little surprised that she didn't even know his full first name. "I… like that name," she admitted.

The next time she saw him, she called him Chihiro and asked him what the kanji meant.

He blushed a little before responding. "It means a thousand fathoms."

"Totally fits!"

* * *

I take no credit for Hiro's name. His original name in the Japanese version of the game is Chihiro. As for his last name, I found something called the Harvest Moon Masterlist, and the person RPing Hiro uses that name for him. I thought it was cute, eheh! Kudos to them.


	32. Strip

**The Thirty-Second Drabble: Strip**

Hiro reached up, unbuttoning his apprentice uniform and slipping out of it. Sometimes it was nice to just slip on casual clothing after work, especially if he was going to go off with Kana. He started to toss off his scrubs as well…

Only to be interrupted by a quickly uttered, "O-Oh! I'm sorry!"

He turned around in surprise, finding a blushing Lillian. He just laughed softly. "I honestly don't care," he teased sweetly, slipping off the long sleeved blue shirt.

Lillian huffed softly, a bit embarrassed. She glanced away. He was in better shape that she would have thought.

* * *

Organic chemistry exam is Monday... sigh...


	33. Kiss

**The Thirty-Third Drabble: Kiss**

So he kissed her. This was _not_ how a first kiss was supposed to be, her sobbing in his arms, clutching his shirt, blaming him, three in the morning, both of them soaked from the rain and cold. But, he did it anyway.

And it seemed to get the message across fairly well. She gazed at him, so broken, tears mixed with rain, and wrapped her arms tight around him. Her hysterical cries softened to weaker sobs. He scooped her into his arms, carrying her inside, out of the night and freezing cold fall rain. It'd be alright. He hoped.

* * *

Hah! Hopefully I caught you off guard. Okay, Lillian was actually crying because her first cow died. She ran off to find anyone in town, and the clinic was the only place still open. So she dragged Hiro off with her. It doesn't take a doctor to diagnose a cow as dead, though. So, she's basically blaming him because she needs to pin it to someone. So he kisses her, just to basically snap her out of it and let her know he's there for her. So, it's more of a friendship kiss. Still a kiss, though! Now the flirting begins. Muhahah.


	34. Modest

**The Thirty-Fourth Drabble: Modest**

"Like that time you walked in on Hiro and me bathing?" Kana snorted.

Lillian glanced over at Nori in surprise and the gorgeous girl laughed nervously, blushing. "We took a trip to some nearby hot springs. I ended up lost and I walked into the guy's bathing area. Thankfully, Hiro and Kana were the only ones in there."

"You just stood there and stared," Kana accused casually.

"Well at least Hiro covered up! You just sat there, legs spread! Completely naked!" Nori cried out defensively. "It's a bit distracting!"

"Hiro's just too modest," Kana laughed, grinning at his blushing friend.

* * *

Go Kana! XD Technically this drabble has Hiro... in it. Pft.


	35. Festival

**The Thirty-Fifth Drabble: Festival**

Hiro sighed in dismay. There was that _idiot_. He'd been looking for Kana for nearly an hour. Who just _had_ to be at the edge of the mountain summit where the cooking festivals were held. He was howling over the edge, waving a bottle of sake around like a moron.

"Kana!" he snapped, walking up and taking Hayate's reins, "Come on. It's time to go back."

"Oh, come on, Hiro! Relax!" Kana laughed.

Needless to say, there had to be plenty demands of "Stop groping me!" before they got back. That, and then dealing with Kana's hangover the next day.

* * *

This was a drabble request from phatcaliforniadreamin. She wanted one about what happened during that Cherry Blossom Festival when Kana ran off with his horse XD I'm pretty sure that it was implied he was drunk, considering sake is usually drank at traditional hanami. Basically Hiro had to fetch him from the mountaintop (he hates heights) and got groped the whole way down by a very drunk Kana. Then he had to take care of Kana and his hangover the next day XD Someone with a hangover = not pretty.


	36. Dance

**The Thirty-Sixth Drabble: Dance**

Hiro had never been very graceful or surefooted—by any means. Yet he knew how to dance, gracefully and smooth. He used to watch happily as a child while his parents playfully danced together around the kitchen. They'd always been so loving.

So, he'd learned from them. Sometimes, playfully, he and Ayame would dance for the fun of it, or to practice. Yet, as he gently held Lillian close and coaxed her how to move her feet and body, it _was_ playful, but it was something else, too. It left them both blushing a bit, and their hearts beating fast.

* * *

Back with romance! Woo!


	37. Late

**The Thirty-Seventh Drabble: Late**

Ayame raised an eyebrow at her apprentice as he came up the stairs. "Where have you been?" she asked bluntly.

"Um, out?" he offered timidly.

"I'm not your mother, but I still rule your life. If you're going to go flirt with Lillian, try to come back at a decent hour to actually get some sleep." She grinned happily when he flushed. Aaaah! So he had been off with the farmer. "You two are cute. Okay, maybe you can take off a bit early to go spend time with her."

He blushed darker, and nodded. "Thank you," he uttered shyly.

* * *

Romance continues! They're still not dating =/


	38. Coincidence

**The Thirty-Eighth Drabble: Coincidence**

"That's really odd," Nori stated, writing the number down and happily turning back to Hiro with her tape measure. She'd suddenly asked to make something for him, and wanted his measurements.

"What is?" he asked curiously as she wrapped the tape measure under his arms, around his chest. She was clearly enjoying the task.

"You have the same measurements as Ayame's niece. She's always ordering cute dresses with lots of lace for her." She couldn't help being amused that Hiro's body was so slender.

Hiro just stayed silent. So Ayame was using his own friend to make those horrible dresses!

* * *

Hiro's cross dressing was removed from the English game, but in the Japanese version, Ayame forces him to wear dresses as a punishment game XD You find out in his "Ingredients Needed" request. Nori also has a date saying how odd it is that Ayame always orders so many cute dresses with lots of lace. Pffft...


	39. Dentist

**The Thirty-Ninth Drabble: Dentist**

Lillian raised an eyebrow when she noticed Hiro's and Ayame's bags. "Where are you two going?" she asked.

Ayame glanced up from writing something out. "To Soulpous. We go twice a year to do some special shopping, visit the academy there, and get our six month dental checkups."

Lillian grinned. "You two probably have tons of cavities with all the sweets you eat!"

"Hopefully not," Hiro laughed nervously. "I hate fillings…"

"You had two last time," Ayame taunted with a grin.

"You had four," Hiro shot back, mocking Ayame's tone.

She just laughed, hands on her hips. "So cheeky today!"

* * *

I apologize for my current update scheduled and lack of reply to reviews (I'm so thankful for them-I'll get responses out asap!)... I have 5 class days of this semester left and about 5 tests/quizes/exams. Then my finals start. So I'll probably only be around if I'm trying to procrastinate ^^" Which... I don't even have time to do that ._.'


	40. Plant

**The Fortieth Drabble: Plant**

He could've looked it up in one of the many texts he and Ayame owned about plants. Instead, he simply asked Reina about the peculiar berry he'd found while harvesting other plants he and Ayame used in their medicines.

Unfortunately, he hadn't expected to be sitting there for three hours being lectured on a single little berry. He was too polite to get up and walk off, too. He'd tried to excuse himself a few times, but Reina was too lost in her lecture. He just sighed sadly, gazing at the table top absently. He'd be there for a while.

* * *

This was a drabble idea I got in the shower. Unfortunately, by the time I was out, it was gone. A review from dottiebott reminded me of it!


	41. Complain

**The Forty-First Drabble: Complain**

Ayame glanced up as Hiro stepped out of the bathroom and immediately yelped.

"Eh! It's _freezing_!"

"It is not," she scoffed. "You just turned the bathroom into a sauna. It's winter. What do you expect?"

"The clinic to be a bit warmer," he stated plainly. Ayame just sighed and walked over to him, roughly rubbing his still wet hair down with the towel he had around his neck. "Heeey!"

She just rolled her eyes. "At least dry your hair properly before you start complaining. I'll turn up the heat, but if you dare say it's too hot… I'll kill you!"

* * *

Because it's starting to get chilly out (unless you're in the southern hemisphere, anyway). I can imagine Hiro being a touch fussy about the thermostat XD


	42. Comfort

**The Forty-Second Drabble: Comfort**

No one seemed better at bringing comfort than Hiro. He was usually a bit shy and reserved, but there was something about seeing someone nervous or grieving that awoke his ability to sooth and comfort people. He was always so warm… so when he held you close, you felt comfortable in his embrace. And his scent was always so soothing. It was clean, relaxing like lavender, with a bit of musk to it. His voice just had that soft gentleness to it as well, with a faint pleasant deepness to it. When he said it'd be alright, it _would_ be.

* * *

I really am sorry about my update schedule! I replied to all reviews, though :)


	43. Hair

**The Forty-Third Drabble: Hair**

Lillian glanced in the mirror and raised an eyebrow, examining the back of her head as best as she could. Hiro was leaning against the bathroom wall, looking mildly amused. "Where did you learn to do this?" Lillian asked curiously, admiring the simple but elegant hairstyle held together only by a pair of ornamental chopsticks.

"Apparently the same place I learned to cook, clean, and generally be a housewife," Hiro stated, sounding depressed. "Nori had me help her with her hair when we were younger."

"Well, I like it. You're useful. Now, help me with my makeup!" Lillian laughed happily.

* * *

I don't know if this should be labeled romance or poor Hiro :)


	44. Drunk

**The Forty-Fourth Drabble: Drunk**

"Kana!"

The rancher glanced up and grinned. "Hey. What's up?"

"I need information," Lillian said plainly.

He just sighed. "Go bug Ayame, then. I'm not ratting things about Hiro out. We're Bros."

She rolled her eyes playfully. "I'm just curious if you've even seen Hiro drunk."

Kana smirked slightly and laughed. "Well, yeah, I guess a bit. I mean, never badly, but even a single glass leaves him a bit mellow and sleepy. Another makes him rather playful, and a bit more makes him laugh randomly. It's pretty amusing."

Lillian giggled happily. "I have a new goal!" she announced determinedly.

* * *

Well... this was made up on the spot ^.^"


	45. Trauma

**The Forty-Fifth Drabble: Trauma**

Was that just the light? Lillian swam over to the apprentice, climbing out and plopping down beside him and Kana. "Oh, Hiro, what happened to your side?" she asked in surprise. The faint white scar was even longer than she'd first thought. It trailed from his left shoulder and down his hip, vanishing into his shorts.

He blinked. "Oh. I fell out of a tree when I was a child and cut myself open. My father had to stitch me back together and even give me a transfusion from all the blood I lost. I… don't much like heights now."

* * *

They were all swimming probably around one of the fishing spots, btw. Just a little story on why Hiro may hate heights so much! I'm heading home for the holidays, so updates may or may not be in the future? We'll see :D You've put up with my sporadic (or rather spontaneous?) updates so far!


	46. Babysitting

**The Forty-Sixth Drabble: Babysitting**

Lillian walked into the clinic and found Hiro at the front desk, reading over one of his many medical texts—and looking about half out of it. It wasn't an unusual afternoon scene. Ayame was probably back in the lab.

However… Ying was there, sitting behind the counter playing with her dolls. "What's Ying doing here?" Lillian asked, finally catching Hiro's attention.

"Oh… I've been assigned to babysitting," he admitted, laughing nervously. "I guess Nori is busy. Thankfully, Ying is really behaved."

"Let's _play_ with her!" Lillian cried out.

Ying glanced up, looking a bit startled. Hiro winced. Poor Ying…

* * *

Long story short: no internet :D I promise I'll update regularly again! Yay for the cutie that is Ying!


	47. Blood

**The Forty-Seventh Drabble: Blood**

Ayame sighed in relief, thankful when Hiro finally came to with the help of some smelling salts. He was as pale as the sheet he was lying on, and covered in a fine sheen of sweat. She sighed gently, laying her palm over his feverish forehead; she probably needed to pack him in ice. "No more giving blood for you," she said sternly, "Your body obviously doesn't appreciate it. I was hoping to get my hands on your rare blood type."

He smiled weakly. "I swear I was fine before I stood up…"

She laughed softly. "Get some rest, Hiro."

* * *

Some people just can't give blood. Basically he was just fine, stood up, and then passed out XD Life experience right there. As always, thank you for following this little set of drabbles! We'll be done eventually!


	48. Medicine

**The Forty-Eighth Drabble: Medicine**

"I still think it's crazy how Ayame can make medicine from something like a poisonous mushroom."

Hiro smiled, carefully working on some of the clinic's paperwork. He wanted to be polite and give Lillian his full attention, but he had a lot of work to do.

"You know, Ayame likes to say the only difference between medicine and poison is the dose and the intent. Which, I guess is true. Most medicine is rather deadly if given at a wrong dosage."

Lillian hummed softly. "Yeah, I guess it is. Which is scary, because aren't doctor notorious for their awful handwriting?"

* * *

They are a bit notorious, eheh. Quite a few people die because of misread dosages written in "doctor handwriting." Also, I believe that line Hiro uses is a quote! I've heard it before, but I'm not sure where.


	49. Spicy

**The Forty-Ninth Drabble: Spicy**

Hiro winced slightly at how spicy the food was, burning his tongue. This is why he usually never ate with Kana. He usually ended up drunk and with his mouth on fire by the end of the night…!

Kana raised an eyebrow, noticing Hiro's miserable look. "Hey, I actually cooked for you! Eat up!"

"Um… I don't want to be rude, Kana," Hiro uttered nervously, "but I'm not very hungry."

Kana just sighed in dismay, smirking. "How hard is it to just say you don't like spicy things, Hiro?" the rancher snorted, amused.

"I'm sorry! I guess I was caught."

* * *

Hiro actually has date dialogue about eating at Kana's place: "The other day, Kana served me curry at his house. It was blazingly spicy and I was unable to eat a single bite of it. I simply cannot abide spicy curries..."


	50. Dog

**The ****Fiftieth**** Drabble: Dog**

Hiro was busy hanging up all the laundry he'd washed, so he didn't even notice the escaped pet trotting up behind him. He reached down to grab the next sheet to pin up, but hesitated, blinking at a dog that was holding the sheet in its mouth. Then the dog charged off with it. Hiro sighed in dismay. Ayame was going to kill him.

Thankfully, Kana brought the sheet back to the clinic not long after. The rancher just rolled his eyes when Hiro thanked him instead of yelling at him for not keeping a better eye on the dog.

* * *

The halfway milestone! This is another drabble based on an in game event. It was some of Kana's date dialogue about how one of the pets stole some of the laundry Hiro was hanging up, eheh. He was baffled that Hiro just thanked him for bringing it back. Thank you for all the reviews, follows, and likes so far, guys! It's nice to have dedicated readers.


	51. Wish

**The Fifty-First Drabble: Wish**

Lillian watched with curiosity as Hiro tied up a wish tag onto the tree as well. "This festival in the city is really amazing. The trees are covered in so many wish tags. It looks like spring has come again and all the trees have burst out in white blossoms," Hiro explained. "We also release wish lanterns at night…"

"It sounds beautiful," Lillian breathed, imagining the night lit up with lanterns, and the trees covered in flowers. She decided she'd love to go with Hiro and celebrate Tanabata one day.

_I wish Hiro and I could always be together…_

* * *

The first write up of this drabble was a fail! I mixed up the New Year and Tanabata festivals D: So, if something seems off, I was probably tripping around keeping my word count at 100 while trying to fix things, eheh.


	52. Freckles

**The Fifty-Second Drabble: Freckles**

Kana raised an eyebrow at Hiro. Lately, he, Hiro, and Lillian had been heading down to one of the rivers to swim since it was such a hot summer. It was a fairly shady area, though they'd still been getting plenty of sun. "Aw, Hiro, you're getting some freckles," the rancher laughed.

Hiro just blushed and glanced down towards his shoulder.

"On your cheek bones, Hiro," Lillian chortled. "I get them, too. They're cute on you!"

"They are," Kana agreed with a laugh, ruffling Hiro's hair. "Too bad I'm too sexy and tan to get some and join the party."

* * *

Yeah, I had to Google if Japanese could get freckles. Hopefully that doesn't make me a bad person DX


	53. Curry

**The Fifty-Third Drabble: Curry**

"Well?"

Georgia shook her head, frowning and grabbing the glass of milk on the table in front of her. "Nope, not yet. It definitely burns, though."

"I hate curry," Hiro huffed softly, walking back over to the stove where the pot of curry simmered. He couldn't stand the stuff, so Georgia had to be the taste tester. Unfortunately, she knew nothing of cooking, and couldn't point out what was missing or needed added. "Maybe if I make it spicy enough, it'll take away his ability to taste it."

Georgia burst out laughing. "Sounds good! I'm not testing it!"

"Hey, Ayame!"

* * *

Looks like Ayame is going to be dragged into something. She'll probably smell it, shake her head in dismay, and then help Hiro and Georgia make a better batch XD They're trying to make curry for Kana's birthday. Also, I just learned this the other day in my Japanese lessons. Ayame is actually the word for iris (the flower) in Japanese :) Or, at least, it's a type of iris in Japan.


	54. Singing

**The Fifty-Forth Drabble: Singing**

It was fairly early in the morning, but Hiro and Ayame would deal with an injury at anytime. So, Lillian didn't mind knocking so early. "I'm surprised you didn't make Hiro answer the door," Lillian noted as Ayame answered and noticed her bleeding hand.

"Oh, he's in the shower," Ayame yawned. After treating Lillian's hand, she led Lillian up the stairs for some tea.

Lillian raised an eyebrow at the bathroom door, though. Was that… singing? Actually, it was really good singing. Ayame just smiled sleepily. "He sings quite well, doesn't he?"

"He does," Lillian agreed, accepting the warm tea.

* * *

I'm back at college... boo...


	55. Bath

**The Fifty-Fifth Drabble: Bath**

Hiro gasped softly in pleasure and delight as the hot water covered his body. It felt so good… and it was nice to get some privacy and time to relax. Konohana apparently didn't know the meaning of _hot_ water, so it was pure bliss getting to take a steaming hot bath. He slipped a bit deeper, a bit past his chin.

…

Ayame snorted softly, Hiro was sound asleep in the bath. She'd been a bit curious what he'd been up to. "Hiro!" she snapped, laughing.

He slowly opened his eyes, immediately embarrassed. "Dr. Ayame, get out!" he yelped, blushing.

* * *

I was going to tack on an, "I'm naked!" but I ran out of word count XD Japanese really love their baths, and they love them _hot_, too. I can imagine a rural little village might not have the hottest water. Basically, the water is nice and hot and Hiro ended up falling asleep. Then Ayame pokes her head in to see what's taking him so long. At least he didn't drown?


	56. Nightmare

**The Fifty-Sixth Drabble: Nightmare**

His lungs felt tight, and it was freezing. It was like he was being crushed from the pressure around him. He forced his eyes open against the watery darkness, and was met with a hallow, dead face with empty, glowing red eyes. Waxy white, decrepit hands were grabbing at him.

He woke with a scream. His whole body was trembling and he couldn't calm his racing heart. Immediately Ayame tugged him into a tight embrace, though, uttering soothing words.

She knew about the nightmares. She'd also suffered with them before. It's been a while since he'd last had one, though.

* * *

The professors at my college often had pretty warped dreams after working with cadavers, and since Hiro went to medical school, he probably had to work with them, too. I wrote this one after our genetics teacher told us about one of his warped dreams consisting of taking a boat through a red sea of bodies and body bags, the propeller slicing them to pieces as they went ._. Uuuugh...!


	57. Pet

**The Fifty-Seventh Drabble: Pet**

Nori hummed thoughtfully. She and Hiro had been playfully trading questions for the better part of an hour, in a kind of friendly, humorous interrogation. "Oh, I got another one!" she said in delight, "If you could have had any pet when you were a child, what would it have been?"

The apprentice laughed. "Well, actually, I was set on getting a fluffy white rabbit. I'm probably just biased being born in the year of the rabbit, but I've always adored bunnies. They're so cute! Of course it was out of the question with my father owning the clinic, though…"

* * *

This is sort of the drabble that I named the fic after :)


	58. Shelf

**Seriously My Favorite Drabble: Shelf**

Ayame was watching from the doorway with an amused expression. Should she help him? …No, this was too cute.

Hiro was attempting to reach a bottle in the cupboards of the lab, but it was the top shelf. He couldn't reach. He even tried to jump a few times. He huffed eventually, frowning up at the bottle. He ended up grabbing a stool and getting up on top of it to grab the bottle. His success imminent, Ayame came out of lurking.

"Don't climb on the furniture. Knowing you, you'll fall off and hurt yourself."

"How long were you there?!"

* * *

I don't know why, but I love this one ^^"


	59. Afterwards

This takes place after Hiro's yellow flower event, the negative option. You can watch the event on Youtube :)

* * *

**The Fifty-Ninth Drabble: Afterwards**

"Hiro, get over here!"

The apprentice startled slightly, poking his head in the room. He still looked rather unhappy from before. She motioned him closer and grabbed him the second he was in range, kissing him. "How was I supposed to _know_, Hiro?"

"Well, I sort of _kissed_ you before."

"I just thought it was a friendship sort of thing… You should have said something. Hiro, I… like you, too."

He sighed softly, still looking a touch annoyed. Lillian hadn't made the kindest confession. "You should get some rest, Lillian." Though, he didn't leave without giving her another soft kiss.

* * *

So, yeah, in Hiro's yellow (last) flower event, I picked the bad option and he basically takes off, obviously _a bit_ unhappy. At which point Ayame chews you out and tells you to consider his feelings. So this was sort of my take on what happened after that event since I've always liked my Lillian a little more brash ^^" They're dating now! Not exactly the most romantic beginning, but they'll make up for it :)


	60. Embarrassment

**The Sixtieth Drabble: Embarrassment**

Ayame stood there, grinning like a fiend at the sight of her apprentice and Lillian, sitting a bit too close for it to be only friendship. No, definitely not with their fingers laced like that!

So this was what Hiro had been up to! She was a bit surprised when the two kissed softly, though! She must have been failing at her job of tormenting Hiro, to not even know he and Lillian were so deep in their affections. Oh well… the torment could wait. They thought they had some privacy, and she didn't want to embarrass the couple. Yet.

* * *

Yet.


	61. Moon

**The Sixty-First Drabble: Moon**

Lillian couldn't help nervously moving her hand a bit closer to Hiro's. She'd been working towards this all night. He glanced over towards her with a curious expression when their fingers just barely brushed. Immediately she went stiff. Then his eyes fell towards their hands, and up again towards Lillian's flushed face.

So that's why she'd pretty much dragged him away from Nori and Kana. He smiled gently and laid his hand over hers. Then he leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek, loving how she jumped slightly. The Moon Viewing Festival _was_ sort of romantic.

* * *

It is a little romantic! Hiro, be more romantic XD


	62. Sweet

**The Sixty-Second Drabble: Sweet**

"Hiro…"

He opened his eyes, blinking as he pulled away from her. "Yes?" he asked softly.

"You taste… sweet," she said thoughtfully, smiling slightly.

He blinked. How exactly was he supposed to respond to that? "Um… okay," he said tentatively.

Lillian laughed. "Sorry for sort of ruining the moment. But you do! A bit like peach, actually… maybe strawberry, but not as tart… and of course it's sort of faint. Though, sometimes you taste a bit minty… though that's because you've just brushed your teeth or were eating peppermint."

"Hmm… I want peppermint now…" Hiro stated softly, making Lillian laugh.

* * *

Occasionally I just completely forget to update. Oops. Some of my other favorite drabbles are coming up next.


	63. Checkup

**The Sixty-Third Drabble: Checkup**

Lillian's eyes narrowed and Hiro just laughed nervously. This was awkward. Both of them were more than a touch annoyed with Ayame for not just doing this herself. She _usually_ did the women's checkups. "It's just a checkup," Hiro offered kindly.

Nope. She was not getting on the scale. Not when her boyfriend was the doctor.

Hiro sighed softly. What was he honestly supposed to do?

They settled on leaving that space blank, as Lillian looked to have a perfectly healthy weight. The farmer just grinned in triumph that Hiro wouldn't discover she'd gained five pounds since her last checkup.

* * *

:) Ayame made him give Lillian her checkup because she knew it'd be awkward XD If my significant other was a doctor, he wouldn't be allowed to see me on a scale!


	64. Round Two

**The Sixty-Fourth Drabble: Round Two**

Ayame grinned. "When's the last time you've had a checkup?" she laughed, wandering over and plucking Hiro's file from all their medical files. She gasped in delight. "You're overdue for a checkup, Hiro!"

Hiro glanced up at her from doing _her_ paperwork. He didn't look amused.

"Go strip!" she stated happily, waving off towards the back excitedly. He didn't budge. "Oh, come on! It'll be fun! We can _play doctor_!"

Hiro just sighed. "That's sexual harassment," he reminded, turning back to the paperwork.

She sighed sadly. "Yes, I know. I wish you didn't know all the legal points yet, sometimes…"

* * *

Yeah... I didn't know what "playing doctor" meant at first. This drabble was inspired by me finding out ^^"


	65. Cologne

**The Sixty-Fifth Drabble: Cologne**

"You always smell so good," Lillian noted, absently leaning into the crook of Hiro's neck, loving the soothing scent he always seemed to have. That, and his skin was pleasantly warm. She couldn't help humming happily, feeling content.

"Oh, thank you. It's probably my cologne," he laughed softly, gently embracing her. "It's actually fairly cheap stuff, but I add a touch of lavender extract to it. It has a really soothing scent, right? It's really useful when dealing with nervous patients."

She grinned slightly. "I should have known it had something to do with work. I like it too, though."

* * *

Eh. Not my favorite one.


	66. Pleasure

**The Sixty-Sixth Drabble: Pleasure**

"Are you alright?"

She glanced back at the apprentice, whose arms she was laying in. "Yeah… I slept funny last night and my neck is just a bit sore," she admitted.

She shivered slightly as his hands slid up her back, before he gently began to knead away her pain. She couldn't help shivering in delight as he massaged her back and shoulders, his hands strong but gentle. If felt really amazing.

Ayame sticking her head into the room looking suspicious suddenly brought her to the realization that she'd been _moaning_.

Hiro laughed nervously, whispering to her, "_I_ didn't mind."

* * *

_Cough._ I'll just... leave this here.


	67. Rain

**The Sixty-Seventh Drabble: Rain**

Lillian sat there, embarrassed as Hiro rather roughly rubbed her down with a towel after she'd been soaked to the bone by the chilly post-winter rain. It must have been his way of scolding her beyond words. Ayame sat there, grinning at them with that look they'd learned to become wary of.

"Looks like you should stay here tonight, Lillian. You can't possibly head back in this weather," she said casually.

The two young adults traded looks, clearly embarrassed. Her smile widened. "You can sleep with Hiro… Oh, just make sure you two stay quiet!" she taunted.

They just sighed.

* * *

She tries so hard!


	68. Amazing

**The Sixty-Eighth Drabble: Amazing**

Ayame paused slightly in the hallway, eavesdropping.

"That… That was absolutely amazing," Hiro uttered softly, sounding a bit breathless.

"Y-Yeah, it was worth the wait, right?" Lillian laughed softly, sounding just as breathless. "Let's… do this again."

"Mmm, of course," Hiro laughed gently, and she heard the two kissing.

Ayame's eyebrows shot up, and she stepped into the room, prepared to bite the heads off the two. Only to find them eating… strawberry tarts…?

The two glanced up in surprise. "Hello, Dr. Ayame. Would you like one?" Lillian asked curiously. "We just ran over here."

"N-No," Ayame sighed. "I'm good."

* * *

_I tried_. Basically, the two of them were making strawberry tarts, running back and forth between their homes to grab ingredients. Then they ran back over to the clinic to share their finished treats with Ayame—only she wasn't in. When she gets back not long after they run upstairs, that's what she walks in on. Yeeeah...


	69. Jealously

**The Sixty-Ninth Drabble: Jealously**

Lillian glanced over at Hiro as they headed back to Konohana together. "You were kind of, uh, different to Cam. I've never seen you act like that," Lillian noted carefully.

"Oh… I apologize. I'll admit I don't like him much."

"Did you just say you actually don't like someone?" she uttered in surprise.

Hiro glanced away guiltily. "He was rather rude the first time we talked… That, and you had a crush on him."

She gasped excitedly. "Oh! You're jealous!"

"You're happy about this…?"

"Sorry. I don't like him like that way anymore. Relax."

He just hummed softly, glancing away.

* * *

Even Hiro gets jealous in the game :) I think most everyone is immediately infatuated with Cam at first, but now I think he's even more painfully boring than the rest of the bachelors.


	70. Summer

**The Seventieth Drabble: Summer **

"Just kill me now!" Hiro wailed, clawing pitifully at the window. It _was_ honestly hotter outside than in the clinic, but it was hard to believe.

Ayame sighed softly, knowing how much Hiro hated the blistering summer weather. Unfortunately, the heat was leaving her a bit irritable. The only thing keeping her happy was getting to see Hiro wearing less clothing than usual, revealing his usually covered fair skin. She thought he looked rather cute in shorts and a thin t-shirt. "They're going to fix the air conditioning tomorrow. Stop whining. Go take a cold bath or something," she chuckled.

* * *

Because Hiro hates summer weather XD Ayame is trying her hardest not to kill him :) Give her a cookie.


	71. Dye

**The Seventy-First Drabble: Dye**

Lillian raised an eyebrow as she stepped into the bathroom. She'd been a bit dubious about just walking in on Hiro, but Ayame had just laughed and said it was fine.

"What... are you doing?" she asked very carefully. It looked like, well...

"Dyeing my hair!" Hiro huffed.

Yeah, it looked like _that_. Well, time to ask the obvious question. "Why?"

"Because Kana dyed it blue!" he snapped, clearly unhappy. Something told her that Hiro would be extracting some sweet revenge later. Who pranked someone who had access to chloroform of all things?! Or other dangerous items for that matter!

* * *

I mean really! She couldn't tell his hair wasn't brown because of the hair dye goop that's usually a weird color ^^" Well... Kana _is_ alive in the next drabble and Hiro is drunk ^.^


	72. Laughter

**The Seventy-Second Drabble: Laughter**

Lillian and Kana were both grinning at Hiro's laughter. He rarely just laughed. He'd laugh politely behind his hand, or give a soft chuckled when he was amused. It took a bit of alcohol and a stupid joke to really make him laugh, though.

Kana sighed wistfully, clearly amused. "He's adorable when he actually laughs, but unfortunately, he's not going to shut up now."

Lillian grinned. "Oh, I don't know. I think he's really cute."

He was curled up on the floor, lost in a fit of giggles. Yep, completely drunk. She finally cracked and started to laugh as well.

* * *

I could imagine Hiro being a laughing drunk ^.^ Only 28 drabbles to go, now. I'll probably throw a few extras in since I've written more than 100 drabbles ^^"


	73. Fishing

**The Seventy-Third Drabble: Fishing**

"The angling contest is usually more fun when the fish are actually biting," Kana offered, nudging Hiro with his foot to keep the obviously sleep deprived apprentice awake.

Hiro jolted back awake and huffed. "This is boring," he complained.

Kana snorted. "You sound like Gombe."

"We could swim," Lillian offered.

"And scare the fish off?"

"We aren't catching anything anyway," Hiro retorted, already on his feet, kicking off his shoes, pants, and shirt.

Kana just had to roll his eyes when Hiro and Lillian ended up splashing around the water together. He ended up throwing off his clothes and joining.

* * *

They probably just went swimming in their boxers, but they could have had swim shorts on, too. As for Lillian... uh... totally had a bikini/swimsuit at the ready. Totally.


	74. Wake up

**The Seventy-Fourth Drabble: Wake up**

Hiro opened his eyes, and not to his alarm or to Ayame's urgent snap to get up and help her tend to some problem. So, he closed his eyes and childishly yanked his covers over his head, curling up. "You're not my clock! Go away!"

Lillian huffed in dismay. "Hiro! Don't act like a little kid!"

"Go awaaaay!"

Ayame snorted softly. "I may have forgotten to mention that Hiro hates mornings with a passion. You can tickle him out of bed, but he'll hate you."

Lillian sighed in defeat, and crawled into bed with the apprentice. "It's okay. I'll wait."

* * *

You get an early update because I'm leaving for Spring Break (I leave my desktop behind for shorter breaks). You miiiight have to wait until the 17th for another update. The next one is big, too! It's, like, the big confession! It's called I Love You ;)


	75. I Love You

**The Seventy-Fifth Drabble: I Love You**

"I… I-I… love you, Lillian…" Hiro uttered softly.

She perked up in surprise, glancing back at him in slight shock. They'd been heading back from Bluebell together; Hiro had had some medicine he'd needed to drop off to Rose.

"I sort of tried to tell you before," he added, a light blush across his face, clearly embarrassed.

So he had… He carefully met her eyes, and she glimpsed the desire for her to respond. Which… surprisingly wasn't difficult at all. "I love you, too," she responded lovingly, realizing… they'd really loved each other for a while.

The… words felt nice.

* * *

Finally? :) Keep in mind that he already tried to tell her he loved her not long ago in his yellow flower event XD I also have a 100 word limit so I can't add too much gushy speech D: The next 25 drabbles, Hiro and Lillian are seriously dating ^.^


	76. Stay

**The Seventy-Sixth Drabble: Stay**

"Oh…!" Hiro uttered in surprise, noticing how late it was. In fact, he'd nearly fallen asleep with the purple eyed farmer… "I need to get home, Lillian," he said softly, smiling faintly. She was asleep…

He placed a gentle kiss on her brow and carefully attempted to crawl out of the bed without waking her. Only to have his hand grabbed. "Hiro, please stay," she whispered softly.

How could he possibly argue with that…? He sighed softly and gently kissed her. He turned off the lights and crawled into bed with her. They fell asleep, arms wrapped around each other.

* * *

Yay romance? :D


	77. Passion

**The Seventy-Seventh Drabble: Passion**

It was so rare that Hiro was _this_ passionate in their affections, and she had to admit she wished it would happen more often. She moaned in delight against his lips, their tongues brushing sensually, his body over hers. She couldn't help tangling her fingers through his hair, pulling him closer, loving his taste and touch. At least she could actually trust him not to take things too far (unlike other guys), because _she_ definitely wasn't thinking straight.

Good thing Ayame wouldn't be walking in on them as they kissed in bed. The doctor would tease them both for weeks…

* * *

Hah! It's reasons like this that this fic is rated teen! This was taking place at Lillian's home, so they're safe from Ayame :D Oh, btw, to my guest reviewer, you made me laugh XD I was like, "Wtf...? Dentist...? Oh! Oh! Cavities! Hahah! I get it!" It was a Monday, you'll have forgive me ^.^" Viva la drabbles...!


	78. Caught

**The Seventy-Eighth Drabble: Caught**

Hiro literally felt his heart stop beating when Lillian walked in.

She looked shocked, to say the least considering she'd just walked in on her boyfriend kneeling on his bed, cross-dressing in a lacy pink dress.

"Li-Li-Lil-Lillian," he choked out, horrified, _attemptin_g to explain.

"You look adorable!" she gasped excitedly though, cutting him off.

Ayame chortled, standing next to Hiro's bed. "I force him to wear this stuff. You can call it a punishment game. But, if you like what you see, you should help me," the doctor encouraged cheerfully.

"Don't turn my girlfriend against me!" Hiro cried out, horrified.

* * *

So, in the Japanese version of the game, it's actually revealed that Ayame forces Hiro to cross dress as a punishment game. It's in his "Ingredients Needed" request. In the English he trails off and yells "Never mind!" but in the Japanese he says something like, "Thank goodness, now she won't make me wear that frilly outfit. ...Oh! I mean, nothing! Pretend you didn't hear that. Here's your reward!" Hiro's dress wearing was removed from the English version, but it's too funny! So, I had Lillian walk in on his torture.


	79. Idiots

**The Seventy-Ninth Drabble: Idiots**

"I hope you two are happy!" Ayame huffed at them in dismay, roughly rubbing them down with a towel as they both sat there, dripping wet, shivering, and grinning like idiots. "Honestly! You two shouldn't act so stupid!"

The doctor felt herself smirk when Hiro tugged Lillian close. She just sighed to herself when they boldly kissed, both of them obviously lost in their affection for each other.

"Dr. Ayame, we're _fine_… We'll dry off and get changed. Could you just leave us alone for a bit?"

She just smiled gently. "Alright, but no more running around in the rain."

* * *

I'm just a little emotional because I have, like, 21 of these left... D: -sniff- Next drabble is about pie... because _pie_.


	80. Pie

**The Eightieth Drabble: Pie**

"What's that look for?" Ayame grumbled.

"Oh, nothing," Hiro replied cheekily, taking another bite of the apple pie Mako had brought them. It wasn't too rare of a treat. Mako often brought them pies and other treats made with fruit from his orchards.

"Just spit it out," she snapped, stabbing her fork towards him.

"Mako fancies you," he stated teasingly, smiling in triumph when Ayame blushed. It was a difficult task.

"Oh, shut up! Get your own relationship in order."

"It is. Seriously, though. You should really date him if it means we get more of these pies. They're delicious!"

* * *

I actually hate pie :D Back on track, a blushing Ayame! Fuwaaa! So cute! On another note I'm going to _cry_. Exam tomorrow for cell biology. Redox potential, NADH dehydrogenase, cyclic phosphorylation, glycosylation, clathrin coats... Here I am sobbing like a baby because _I_ want to go work with starfish, and all the medical students are steeling themselves for biochemistry (poor insane souls...). The professor is actually my thesis mentor. He... likes crabs :D


	81. Mother

**The Eighty-First Drabble: Mother**

For some reason, Ying reminded him slightly of his mother. It was that smile and tenderness. His mother had still raised him and given life to him, despite her weak body. She had strength to her that most people didn't notice. Ying was much the same way. She'd nod and listen to all of Ayame's orders, taking care of her body. But the things she did do, she did with strength and determination. That was why he was on the floor, surrounded by nearly fifty books, doing something crazy. He was going to find a cure, or at least _something_.

* * *

Not my favorite drabble, but yay for Ying? I nailed my exam, btw ;)


	82. Child

**The Eighty-Second Drabble: Child**

"What were you like as a child?" Lillian asked curiously, her head in Hiro's lap as they spent time together outside.

"I'd… say I was spoiled," Hiro offered nervously.

Lillian immediately sat up and frowned at him. "What? Hiro, I know for fact that that's not true."

He just flushed. "I _was_, though. I always wanted attention."

"Because your father was busy and your mother wasn't well…" The apprentice just shrugged weakly, looking uneasy. "So… you learned to sing, and cook, and anything really to try and please them…" she murmured, realizing it all herself. "You grew up too fast…"

* * *

I almost forgot to update today ^^"


	83. Cigarette

**The Eighty-Third Drabble: Cigarette**

Ayame wasn't surprised at all when her cigarette was plucked away.

"Really, Ayame?" Hiro cried out, exasperated. "How unhealthy could you be?"

She sighed, smiling faintly. "You'll understand when you're older, kiddo. Thanks for stopping me, though. That habit took a long time to break. The pack is upstairs in my desk drawer."

Hiro gave a small nod. They had been stressed out lately, though Ayame had it rougher of course. On top of that she was busy with some personal research. "You should go rest. I'll take care of those prescriptions and I'll wake you when dinner is ready."

* * *

I don't know why, but I associate Ayame a touch bit with Ritsuko Akagi from Evangelion. It's the mole XD That's where this drabble came from (Ritsuko smokes like a chimney despite being a scientist with heavy biological understanding). I swear this it the last crap drabble for a little while =/ The next drabble is called Ill :D


	84. Ill

**The Eighty-Fourth Drabble: Ill**

Lillian looked so worried as she sat beside Hiro, her hand gently resting over his feverish forehead. Ayame stood back slightly to give her some privacy. She could feel how much Lillian hurt, just seeing Hiro with a _cold_. She'd been there practically all day.

"Lillian," Ayame chuckled gently. "He'll be fine. It's just a cold. He'll sleep it off and be back to normal in a few days. I promise I'll look after him."

"I know," Lillian admitted quietly. "Thank you. But it just makes me think about how… devastated I'd be if anything bad did happen to him."

* * *

I know, I know, most of you wanted a drabble of Hiro taking care of a sick Lillian, but come on! That's so overdone :D This was more fun. I think the next drabble will blindside a few of you, so get excited. I'm excited! Wooo! I just finished another exam and I spelled my last name wrong! I'm sure I did fine, pft.


	85. Decision

**The Eighty-Fifth Drabble: Decision**

And there he was, lying on his bed, twiddling the blue feather between his fingers. It was a truly beautiful one—glossy, silky, and large. His mother had given it to him before he'd left for Konohana. At first, he'd been a bit embarrassed and confused about why in the world he'd ever need the thing… but now... He was beginning to be very thankful he had it. Only… did he really want to propose? To this girl he loved?

"You should do it," Ayame spoke up, smiling, arms folded across her chest. "But first, make dinner, please. I'm starving."

* * *

My little headcanon as to why you need Ayame's friendship to marry Hiro ;D I believe this drabble is 100 words O.o Word says it is, but Fanfiction seems to think it's 109 with the title. Whatever. Hiro's got a feather! :D


	86. Yes

**The Eighty-Sixth Drabble: Yes**

She'd… said yes. She'd actually said yes! They clung to each other tightly, smiling like idiots. "I'm so happy," he admitted softly, holding her so tight he was a bit nervous he was crushing her, but she was returning the embrace just as tightly.

"Me, too. Hiro… I want to be with you forever," she said softly.

He smiled thankfully at those words. "Then we shall be." And he kissed her with a passion that left them both breathless. "I love you so much, Lillian… if feels like my heart is going to burst with happiness."

Yeah, everything was perfect.

* * *

I would have included the proposal but you can see his 3 different types in the game and I have a 100 word limit ^^" So you get the aftermath!


	87. Wedding

**The Eighty-Seventh Drabble: Wedding**

Lillian smiled at seeing Hiro in white, because it matched him so much better than a traditional black kimono. He looked older for some reason, dressed up so traditionally, his head held high.

She hoped that she looked as perfect for him.

They went up together, their fingers interwoven securely. She wasn't nervous. She was eager. She wanted to be with Hiro forever.

When they'd said their vows, the "I do," and sealed everything with their rings and a kiss… They pulled away and shared a surprised look.

"Did you hear that?" Hiro asked softly.

"Yeah."

They both heard bells.

* * *

I think it's funny you need 30,000 friendship with Ash's and Cam's families to get those guys to marry you. You have to get 35,000 out of Ayame before you can have _her_ Hiro XD I mean, considering how possessive Cheryl is of Ash, that's a bit scary!


	88. Marriage

**The Eighty-Eighth Drabble: Marriage**

Marriage had been the most interesting experience so far. Hiro woke up a few _hours_ after her, and he was never pleased when she woke him getting out of bed at five in the morning. Then sometimes it really left her irritated when Hiro ended up busy at the clinic and was barely home.

Yet, they were a model couple and still fresh newlyweds. So, any petty disagreement usually ended in sex. In fact, most any situation tended to end there: dinner, waking up, a shower, cooking lunch, cleaning the house, a comment on the weather…

Yes. It'd been interesting.

* * *

Eheh. Newlyweds.


	89. Finished

**The Eighty-Ninth Drabble: Finished**

"You're finished."

Hiro perked up, glancing at Ayame. "What?" he asked curiously.

"You're finished," she repeated. "There's nothing more I can teach you. It's time for you to head off and get certified."

He stood there, a little dazed. "I… but I…"

She smiled kindly at him, affectionately ruffling his hair. "It's alright. You never really stop learning. I'm still learning as well. However, you know enough to be a fully-fledged doctor. You have for a little while now. I've just wanted to be safe. How's Dr. Hiro sound?"

She was surprised when he dove into her arms. "_Thank you_."

* * *

Hiro's a doctor! Woo!


	90. Winter

**The Ninetieth Drabble: Winter**

Lillian glanced up happily when Hiro came back to the couch with two cups of hot chocolate. "It's still hot," he warned before she took a sip and scalded her tongue.

"Thanks," she laughed. There weren't many crops to grow in the winter, and she didn't have many animals to look after either. So, she'd been getting into the lazy habit of laying around all day reading some of Hiro's non-medical books. It made for plenty of romance between them when he wasn't busy at the clinic.

"And to think I used to hate winter…" she said thoughtfully, nuzzling him.

* * *

Just a slow drabble to show Hiro's and Lillian's lives together so far :3


	91. Suffering

**The Ninety-First Drabble: Suffering**

"I would have thought you'd be more romantic when I'm suffering," Lillian whined pitifully.

Hiro sighed in dismay. "You're impossible. Lillian, it's just a cold. It's not even a bad one. There's nothing _I_ can do."

"But I'm speeeecial… You're supposed to be all romantic, and lovey-dovey while you take care of meeee…"

He smiled faintly. "Lillian, dear, you're fine. Drink the tea I made you and it should help your throat. And please sleep—for both our sakes."

She giggled playfully. "I love you."

"I love you, too. Now, seriously, get some rest. I'll be back in a bit."

* * *

So I did make one where Lillian gets sick :D And drives Hiro up the wall. He's trying to get her to rest, and she's just being fussy XD


	92. Secret

**The Ninety-Second Drabble: Secret**

"So?" Hiro asked curiously, trying not to sound too eager about Kana's big secret he'd been making a fuss about all day.

Kana glanced around his home once more to make sure that they were _actually_ alone. "I'm going to ask Georgia to marry me."

"Oh Kana!" Hiro cried out excitedly, and the rancher grinned. "That's great! I don't know if you know, but Georgia has been, uh, throwing lots of _hints_!" he laughed.

Kana sighed and nodded. "Yeah… I've noticed the death glares. Can you help me pick out a ring? She obviously likes the one you got Lillian."

* * *

Looks like another couple~ I think Georgia and Kana are lovely together.


	93. New Year's

**The Ninety-Third Drabble: New Year's**

Lillian had known that New Year's was the most important holiday for the Japanese, but this was her first year living with Hiro during the holiday. She was beyond stressed out already. She wasn't even doing all the work.

It was traditional to send postcards to everyone they knew. It was also traditional to completely clean the house top to bottom—to begin with a new slate as Hiro had put it. It was also apparently traditional to cook ungodly amounts of food, as cooking (or doing any work really) the first three days of the New Year was unlucky.

* * *

New Year's is a very important holiday in Japan with lots of traditions (that have Lillian worn out!). Fun fact: Drabbles are 100 or less words, double drabbles are 200 words, then ficlets are usually under 2,000 words, oneshots are single chapter stories, then you have chapter stories, and finally novels which are over 50,000 words. Then you have things like a vignette and other terms I probably missed.


	94. City

**The Ninety-Fourth Drabble: City**

Lillian's eyes widened and she clutched Hiro's arm a bit tighter as they crested the hill. This was Hiro's… hometown. "It's huge," she whispered quietly. It dwarfed the local city near Konohana and Bluebell. This was a major city on the mainland. "Never let me out of your sight," she uttered nervously, terrified she'd be lost forever if they got separated.

Hiro laughed tenderly. "Don't worry! It's a lot of fun!" he comforted, clearly delighted to be home for a visit. She smiled at him. She really liked seeing Hiro this happy. Only… it was time to meet her in-laws…

* * *

Lillian is going to Hiro's hometown where his parents live ;D She's never really been to the big mainland, so she's a little nervous. Also, she's nervous about meeting Hiro's parents. "Btw, I got married?"


	95. Surprise

**The Ninty-Fifth Drabble: Surprise**

"Hiro," Lillian said softly, walking into his room. He glanced up from the book he'd been reading, waiting for her to finish getting ready so he could take her out to see more of the city. "I think… well… my period is two weeks late," she said softly.

His eyes widened a bit. "Do you want to do a test?" he asked softly. Hey, his father wouldn't care if a pregnancy test went missing from the clinic, hahah.

…

"Um, Mother, Father," Hiro said softly, stepping into the kitchen with Lillian. He smiled nervously. "You're going to be grandparents… Surprise!"

* * *

_See_? She has a bun in the oven. They were working on it. Gosh. I tried to include Hiro's parents a bit, but nothing really came about ^^"


	96. Perfect

**The Ninety-Sixth Drabble: Perfect**

When they got back to Konohana, the absolute first thing they did was excitedly tell Ayame the news... then Kana and Gerogia, Nori, Yun—well, all of Bluebell and Konohana. Then the two of them escaped back home, curled up happily together. "I can't believe we're going to be parents," Hiro whispered softly, hands gently clasped over Lillian's currently flat stomach.

"Yeah… I hope we don't suck at it," she uttered nervously.

"Don't worry, you have enough perfect to go around for the both of us," Hiro laughed softly. She smirked at him, shaking her head in dismay.

"I'm not perfect!"

* * *

They're happy :D Can you believe we're almost at 100? I'm actually going until 106 but that's because I refuse to conform! Muhahah!


	97. Orders

**The Ninety-Seventh Drabble: Orders**

She and Hiro had been spending so much time together lately. He'd been escaping from the clinic every chance he got, since it hadn't been that busy. And she wasn't allowed to work much on her farm, since she was in the later stages of her pregnancy. It was doctor's—_and husband's_—orders.

They both stirred slightly when the baby kicked, glancing down at her stomach. They shared a smile, and Lillian sighed wistfully. "I can't wait to see our baby... and I can't wait to not feel like a bloated whale."

Hiro just kissed her sweetly on the cheek.

* * *

She's almost there! I can imagine our active farmer is not happy about being told to take it easy. So Hiro is pacifying her by hanging around all the time :D


	98. Birth

**The Ninety-Eight Drabble: Birth**

She didn't think she could stand it anymore.

But, Hiro was holding her hand so tightly, and just his voice was helping so much. "Lillian," he encouraged, "I can see the head. Give me one more big push. You're almost done." He gave her hand a last squeeze before he had to pull it away.

It hurt so badly, like _fire_, but the second she heard their baby crying, it was all more than worth it.

Hiro looked at her with such a loving and gentle smile that Lillian immediately relaxed, smiling back. "It's a beautiful baby girl. She's _perfect_."

* * *

I... feel a little bad because I used a random number generator to decide the child's gender X'D I loved the birth scene with Hiro, though! I was like... well, he's telling all the other bachlors to stay put... I wonder how his will go. Maybe Ayame will tell _him_ to stay put XD Then he's all romantic delivering the child~


	99. Parenting

**The Ninety-Ninth Drabble: Parenting**

"Shouldn't I be the mother?" Lillian fussed, clearly stressed out. "I can't even tell when to feed her."

"Lillian, it's okay. I've actually dealt with babies before, due to pediatrics training. It doesn't take a Ph.D. to know when they're hungry. It just takes practice to learn their cues," he soothed gently, rubbing her back affectionately. "The important thing is please don't stress out. We're both still learning to care for her. It's only been two weeks…"

Lillian sighed thankfully. "I'm just thankful you're here…" she admitted, leaning back into his arms, cradling their daughter as carefully as she could.

* * *

Little bit of trouble in paradise ^^" Learning to look after a baby for the first time is probably a bit difficult.


	100. Family

**The One-Hundredth Drabble: ****Family**  


Lillian stood there, smiling to herself as Hiro wrote out prescriptions. Their daughter was playing with one of her dolls on the floor behind the clinic's counter. Even though Hiro didn't look that attentive, he was always incredibly aware of her, forever making sure she was safe and happy.

Lillian felt her smile soften a bit. He really did make an amazing father. Their little family was so perfect. She was so thankful for it. She leaned over the counter slightly and Hiro glanced up. He kissed her gently, always so loving. "I'm going to go make lunch," she informed.

* * *

"Last" drabble (nope) of their happy family :) I purposefully didn't name the daughter so you could insert your own name (I'm not fond of OCs) ^^" Thanks for sticking around this long, guys. From my first review by Evil Icing to my constant reviewers fantasyanimegirl283, Hikari-chama, LaynieCakes, and Daisy-Chan. To all my other reviewers, those who followed, and those who favorited the story. Also, to the lurkers ;) I'm a lurker myself. To those that may find these drabbles after I'm done. Thank you for giving the story its colors. I actually REALLY enjoyed writing drabbles for the first time (I usually do long chapter fics).

Now, I'll probably keep adding extra drabbles just because I have over 100 written. However, they aren't chronological with the other drabbles. So follow the story if you want to be harassed via e-mail when I add a new one XD I have 10 extra drabbles to add so far ^_^


	101. Haircut

**Drabble 101: Haircut**

"Oh, please, please, please don't!" Hiro choked out pitifully, rather protectively covering his head.

Ayame just laughed affectionately. "What? Why are you acting like I'm going to kill you?"

"Because," Hiro stressed pitifully. "You _might_."

"You need a haircut!"

"Then I'll go get one, not forfeit my life to you with a pair of scissors!"

"I can do most any medical procedure; I think I can do a haircut!"

Lillian sighed in dismay when she stepped into the clinic, finding Ayame chasing Hiro around the place with a pair of scissors and what looked like handcuffs. She'd come back later.

* * *

Not typing out numbers anymore XD These drabbles aren't chronological. Just random little things. Handcuffs. Hm.


	102. Diet

**Drabble 102: Diet**

Unfortunately, living together meant they ate together pretty much every single meal. Hiro only seemed to posses two tastes: sweet and salty (glucose and electrolytes). Practically _every_ Japanese food was loaded with sodium. Pickles in Japan were different, but the things were still salty!

Then there were sweets. Hiro was forever nibbling at something bad for him. Apparently it was a necessary habit he picked from working long hours in the city hospitals.

Ayame just laughed when Lillian vented to her. "I know, I know. Join me for dinner, kiddo. We'll have a dinner so spicy our eyes will water!"

* * *

Ayame automatically seasons the things Hiro makes before even tasting them XD


	103. Waiting

**Drabble 103: Waiting**

"Sorry," Lillian gasped as she finally came out of her house, a bit disheveled, carrying a dish over her head.

Hiro smiled sleepily at her. She'd bugged him the past month to enter the cooking competition with her. So, he'd had to drag himself out of bed early on his day off, to make some soup for the competition. Worse still, Lillian was running late and he'd had to wait the past hour for her outside. An hour that could have been spent sleeping…

Sure, Bluebell and Konohana were competing, but Lillian really just wanted her dish to beat his.

* * *

I failed at making dinner last night... shephard's pie turned into shephard's soup T.T My father ate it with a straight face. Oh, and Hiro had to wait outside because Lillian didn't want him to see what she was making ^.^


	104. Skilled

**Drabble 104: Skilled**

"It was bleeding really badly and Ayame wasn't around. I just grabbed a needle and some suture..."

"You did a decent job," Ayame noted. "You also taught yourself a great lesson! Don't cut your arm open. I came back to the clinic and Hiro's cleaning up an absolute ton of blood, shirtless, and I think he's snapped and killed someone. Then he asks if his stitches look alright, and I'm just standing there baffled."

Kana laughed so hard he choked, and Hiro flushed. "What _else_ was I supposed to do!?"

"Get less blood everywhere, and actually numb it!" Ayame sighed.

* * *

What a picky mentor :D


	105. Bedtime

**Drabble 105: Bedtime**

"Hiro-chaaaaan, it's time for bed," Ayame stated teasingly, wrapping her arms sensually around his body from behind.

He nearly jumped out if his skin (which wasn't good because he was carefully pipetting something into a test tube). "Ayame!" he cried out in dismay. "I'm busy— Wh-What are you wearing?!"

"I'm allowed to feel sexy occasionally," she laughed, modeling the very skimpy lingerie she had on. "You're certainly blushing."

Hiro sighed weakly. She _did_ have a gorgeous body, as Kana had stated _plenty_ of times before. "Alright, I get it... I'll go to bed..." he sighed, starting to put things away.

* * *

;) Basically, she was trying to scare Hiro out of the lab so he'd actually go to bed. She then proceeded to follow him to his bed (jk, jk, jk!). Ayame was _so_ wearing a lacy black open babydoll with a sexy pair of black panties. At least, in my head cannon XD Yep.


	106. Poetic

**Drabble 106: Poetic**

"Can you even speak romantically in Japanese?" Kana asked dryly with half lidded eyes.

"Of course!" Hiro laughed cheerfully, quickly adding, "not." The horse fanatic just laughed and Hiro shrugged. "They say romance speaks even when the lips are closed, you know."

"I didn't know you were the poetic type."

"Please, you can be anything you want when you're drunk. That and with all the romance novels Ayame makes me read..." Hiro sighed softly, pushing his beer away because he had work the next day.

Kana looked doubtful.

"Well! She says, 'You study too much, read this.' So I do..."

* * *

Cough. Sure Hiro. Sure.


End file.
